Manifester
by Zyber Elthone
Summary: [Slight AU][Oneshot]There is a myth of a breed of ninja that could do what is thought to be impossible. They were known as the Manifesters because of their blood limit but a disease wiped most of them out, except one, a two day old blonde boy with blue e


Manifester

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: This idea has continually popped in my head when ever I work on one of my Naruto fanfics/ hopeful fanfics or read some one else's that I really like. So, to hopefully get it out of my head, I made this. No idea if it will turn out good though. Oh and if you can't figure it out, its starts right before the Neji vs. Naruto match.

Summary: There is a myth of a breed of ninja that could do what is thought to be impossible. They were known as the Manifesters because of their blood limit but a disease wiped most of them out, except one, a two day old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marked cheeks, and a spiral seal on his stomach.(AU/Slight AU)(One-shot)

"All of you get to the fighter's booth. Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, stay down here for your match." Genma said as he chewed at his senbu. He looked at both of them after the others had left.

"You showed up. You must be a true idiot to think you can win against me. Fate has deemed me the winner of this match already." Neji stated right off the back, not even starting to get into a stance. Before anyone could say anything though, Iruka appeared in a poof of smoke next to Naruto.

"Naruto, there you are. I tried finding you earlier but you weren't at your apartment."

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei. What is it that you want?" Naruto asked while Neji looked like someone had shoved a stick up his ass, basically like he always does. Genma looked annoyed as well.

"Iruka, what are you doing here? I'm about to start their match."

"Oh sorry, just let me tell Naruto his message." Iruka said apologetically before turning to Naruto. "Hokage-sama says to not hold back this time." Was all Iruka said, which puzzled everyone in the stands, except the Hokage. Naruto seemed to become more serious as he took his shuriken and kunai pouches off and handed them to Iruka with a nod.

"Got it. I won't need these then. They'll just get in the way." Naruto replied. Iruka took the pouches before leaping up into the stands to where he managed to find a seat right behind the five rookie genin that weren't taking the final test, though none of them noticed.

"He's gettin' cocky again." Kiba said. "No way can he beat Neji with out weapons. With out those, Neji's gentle fist will pummel him."

"Yeah but munch munch he got smarter and stronger, seeing as he munch beat you munch Kiba." Chouji said.

"Yeah, maybe he'll actually keep his distance or something." Ino said, trying to be optimistic.

"Knowing that idiot, he'll be cocky and charge first." Sakura said with a sigh.

_Naruto-kun…_ Hinata thought.

Iruka frowned at hearing Kiba and Sakura disrespect his 'little brother', but kept his tongue for now. _Let 'em gock when he shows them what he can do._ The chunin thought with a smirk.

Down in the arena Genma had started the match but neither opponent was moving. Neji was in the gentle fist stance, but Naruto was in a stance that was foreign to nearly everyone watching. His legs were bent to a hundred degree angles and spread out, his left foot towards Neji. His right arm was held near his side, the hand firm, but in a loose position with the fingers in their natural curve, knuckles pointing towards the ground. His left elbow was raised to be at the altitude of his ear while his hand was positioned a little above his heart at bicep's length. This hand was poised the same way as the right one but with the palm out. His eyes were narrowed as his head tilted forward, giving a very intimidating glare, though Neji seemed unfazed.

Naruto eased out of his stance a little and formed a cross shaped hand seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Forty clones appeared and got into various bar fighting stances. The clones all charged and Neji activated his eyes to allow him to pick out the real one, but was shocked to see all the clones were identical, even in their chakra systems. How ever, one was holding back and in the stance he'd seen the real one in before while the others seemed to have no style.

_Idiot, you think I wouldn't see you?_ Neji thought as he dodged most of the clones and then dashed through their crowd, heading for the one that had stayed back. He struck that Naruto in the shoulder and all the clones around him starting popping out of existence. "My eyes let me see everything. Staying back to protect yourself with your army of clones won't keep you safe from me." Neji said.

Naruto, who was holding his shoulder and panting in pain from the attack, smirked as he looked up at Neji with determined eyes. "Pity for you, your wrong." Suddenly Naruto popped out of existence, shocking Neji.

He started looking around with his byakugan at all the trees but found that Naruto wasn't there. His all seeing eyes caught a shadow moving across open space and he shifted his focus up. Naruto was in the air, high above him and descending. Because of the early warning, Neji easily dodged Naruto's punch that was canceled to do a hand spring away from the Hyuuga. When Naruto was still in the air, he used kage bunshin again, and when he landed, fifty others landed with him. With in five seconds all of them were rushing at Neji from every direction at the same moment, this time as a coordinated attack as compared to the bar rush earlier.

Neji had no choice this time and quickly spun, expelling chakra from all over. "Kaiten!" The Hyuuga ultimate defense easily threw away all of the clones as they tried to attack, and all but one popped out of existence, leaving Naruto on his butt fifteen feet away from Neji. Neji stood there for a moment before intensifying his byakugan, sliding into a different stance, one that every Hyuuga recognized as the one used for 64 hands.

_Naruto-kun…_ Hinata thought worriedly. A few others also recognized the stance and starting to think it was already over.

"Wow, 64 hands at that age. No wonder they call him the prodigy of the Hyuuga." A chunin in the same row as the rookies said.

"Yeah, Uzumaki doesn't even stand a chance." Said his companion. "He got this far off pure luck I bet."

Iruka grinded his teeth as he was tempted to use demonic teacher head on the two other chunin that were insulting and underestimating Naruto, but restrained himself in favor of watching the match.

"Your fate was sealed when you were matched against me. You are with in my field of divination." Neji stated before charging and striking out towards the blonde who had just gotten up and had his head bowed. When Neji was with in two feet of Naruto, he started to speak, but Naruto's head shot up, a smirk evident on his face and the determined fire burning brighter than ever. "Two strikes!" Neji shouted, undeterred by Naruto's smirk as his attack would finish this match.

To nearly everyone's shock, Naruto moved his hands into the way, causing Neji to strike his palms instead. Again undeterred, Neji continued his assault.

"Four strikes!" Naruto again managed to block that attacks with his own palms.

Up in the stands Kiba, Ino, and Sakura were shouting at Naruto. "Idiot! Don't block those attacks! Dodge them!"

"Eight strikes!" Neji shouted as he pressed on, striking out at Naruto eight separate times in quick succession, only to have Naruto block them once again. "Sixteen strikes!" Now Neji's arms were moving faster, starting to blur as they moved, but again Naruto blocked everyone of them as his palms started to smoke from the damage being done to them. "Thirty-two strikes!" Now Neji's arms did become blurs as he stabbed at Naruto with his hands.

His eyes widened though when Naruto again managed to block every strike, his hands smoking even more as they moved just as fast as Neji's. He also noticed that Naruto was staring him dead in the eyes, as if reading what his soul said. _Impossible, only Hyuugas can truly do that._ Neji thought before moving into his final attack. "Sixty-Four Strikes!"

Yet again the attacks were blocked by Naruto and Neji took a step back from Naruto, disturbed by Naruto's hand speed, but still confident. "If you thought blocking my attacks would save you, they haven't. Now you can't use hand seals, which eliminates your jutsus." Neji said confidently as Naruto looked down at his smoldering hands. Even though he had blocked Neji's original targets, Neji did have the sense to strike all the chakra junctions on Naruto's hands, thus doing as he had said, and eliminating his use of hand seals.

Naruto looked up, a smirk growing on his face as he glanced back towards the Hokage, catching an ever so minute nod, his smirk turning into a confident smile. "Who says I need hand seals to beat you?" Naruto asked. The next thing Neji knew, he was shoved by a powerful force and thrown back at least ten feet.

Looking up, his eyes caught sight of what it was that had done it and his eyes widened greatly, as did nearly everyone else's that were watching. From Naruto's shoulders, there were two powerful looking arms made of condensed chakra, the hands ending in claws and a spike like growth jutting back from the elbow, adding to the sight's intimidation. Naruto's arms however, hadn't even moved, but now were becoming engulfed in chakra that seemed to condense at the same time.

"You see, I am the worst possible opponent for an Uchiha or Hyuuga because I have no use for hand seals or jutsus. To put it shortly, while normal ninjas have chakra like fire, and Hyuuga have chakra like water, I have chakra like magma. I can easily form solids from it which is why kage bunshin comes so easily to me." To prove his point, two more chakra arms formed, condensing and solidifying.

Suddenly a second Naruto with pure glowing white eyes shot from the ground and attacked Neji. Neji's first reaction was to slash out at it with a kunai, but to his shock, when he cut its arm off, the area cut turned to chakra before reforming back to the arm.

In the stands, the five genin from Naruto's year were shocked. "What the hell is that?" Ino and Sakura shouted in shock.

"Seems that Naruto has improved his blood limit." Iruka stated from behind them with pride.

"Say wha?" The genin all turned around to see Iruka, a little shocked that he was there as well as behind them. "How do you know?" Kiba added.

"Because he used it the night he graduated." Iruka said.

"But he doesn't have a blood line." Sakura said, thinking that because she was his teammate she would know if he did.

"He doesn't. They're all dead. He's the last of them." Iruka said as his mind drifted back to the night he saw Naruto use his blood limit.

Flashback

_Iruka stared at Mizuki after having tricked the traitor into thinking he had been Naruto. His wounds had caught up to him by now and he couldn't fight anymore._

"_There is no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power. Unlike what you're assuming…" Mizuki said._

"_Yeah…" Iruka said. "The demon fox would do that… …But Naruto is different. He is…I've acknowledged him as… one of my excellent students. He may have troubles doing most of the things we work on and he's a bit clumsy, but he already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart and he tries his best at everything he does. He isn't the demon fox anymore… He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He's… He's Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_Mizuki's face became even more angered at this. "Ok, whatever…" He said as he pulled his last giant shuriken off his back. Iruka tried getting up but his back hit the trunk of the tree he was against, sending a wave of pain through him and a shout from his lips. "Iruka… I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind… HURRY UP AND DIE!" Mizuki shouted as he charged forwards, the shuriken spinning and pulled back ready to throw._

_Before he could throw it though, Naruto appeared below him on the ground and shot up, nailing him in the chin with his knee and sending him back a good fifteen feet._

_Naruto! Iruka thought._

"_You should not have done that…" Mizuki spat out._

"_Don't touch Iruka-sensei. I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto growled out as he set the scroll down on one end next to him._

"_You idiot! Why did you come out? Run away!" Iruka shouted desperately._

"_Shut up! Punk like you I'll kill in one shot." Mizuki spat back at Naruto._

"_Try it scum crap! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto said as he quickly shoved his hands into a seal, but he screwed up and instead of making a cross with his index and middle finger from both hands, his hands made a different seal out of instinct. His index, middle and ring finger were straight and touching the tips of the fingers from the other hand while his thumbs were along side each other and tucked between his palms. His pinkies were touching the heel of his hands and the right was positioned in front of the left one._

_Naruto started to focus on his chakra and bringing it out. Mizuki and Iruka watched in frozen awe as large quantities of chakra began to swirl around Naruto, his eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly his index, middle, and ring fingers, which were held along side each other like in the tiger hand seal, separated much like some one making the peace sign. Chakra literally engulfed Naruto as it swirled all around him in an angry sphere._

_From the sphere shot Naruto with completely white glowing eyes, charging straight at Mizuki. By now Mizuki had enough sense to pull out some kunai and started throwing them at Naruto, but the blonde just zigged and zagged to each side out of the way in a streak of blue while never actually turning away from his straight path.(Like what Loz does in the glowing forest in FF7: Advent Children.) As Naruto drew closer, his forearms seemed to turn into pure chakra before extending into two long whips._

_Slashing out, Naruto quickly starting to meticulously strike Mizuki, giving him no time to do anything but be pummeled by the two tentacles that had replaced Naruto's forearms. Suddenly Naruto jumped straight up and out of the way of a large chakra hand that grabbed Mizuki, pushing him back and up into the air before slamming him onto the ground. Looking at the large hand's source, Iruka and Mizuki saw that the sphere was still there and Iruka could barely make out Naruto inside._

_A clone?Iruka thought as he looked back at the one that had been attacking Mizuki. The clone had sprung off some branches and now was landing on the bottom of a branch directly above Mizuki, his feet turning to chakra and wrapping around it while his stomach area also became chakra. The tentacles now looked like hammers and the next thing the clone did was launch the fists down at Mizuki while spinning around at its waist, the legs never turning._

_Mizuki was literally being pounded into the ground so hard that he was already breaking down into it and making a crater with his body(Saw this video on while doing a random search. It was one piece and I think the guy Luffy was fighting was called Crocidle or something. I guess type one piece and hero and it should give you the video I'm talking about. It's near the middle when he uses Gum Gum Storm. Like that, only into the ground instead of the ceiling.). Iruka watched as the clone just kept going until it looked like the hammers were being launched down into a deep hole instead of a crater, the chakra hand having stretched to keep the traitor pinned. Finally after what seemed like half an hour to Iruka, the clone stopped its assault and swung down to land near by him while the chakra sphere finally diminished to reveal a slightly confused Naruto._

"_That's not kage bunshin…" Naruto said, trying to figure out what the clone was. Suddenly it turned into visible chakra and was absorbed back into his body._

"_I think… we should see the Hokage, Naruto." Iruka said. "But first, close your eyes." Naruto did so and when he was told to open them again, Iruka didn't have his head protector on and was holding the blonde's goggles._

"_You pass!" Iruka said happily._

"_THANK YOU!" Naruto shouted as he gave Iruka a tight hug._

"_Ow! Stop that, I'm still injured!" Iruka said with a pained laugh._

End Flashback

Iruka snapped out of his reverie and looked back at the match. Neji had jumped back a fair distance away from this new type of clone that Naruto had made, staring at the two of them.

"So you have an ability like the red head from Sand." Neji said, guessing what this is.

"Kind of, but no. Mines not a defense really, though it works just as well as one." Naruto said while his clone pulled an arm back and flung it forward.

"Chakra Shuriken!" The clone shouted as glowing crystal like blue shurikens shot out towards Neji. The Hyuuga quickly dodged out of the way and attacked the clone that had left itself open. Just before he could get a lethal hit on it, it turned to chakra and shot back to Naruto.

Naruto charged while Neji tried to regain his balance, having expected to hit something, not air. Before Neji could react though, two of the chakra arms had grabbed one of Neji's arms and yanked him up off the ground, swinging him over Naruto's head. A second pair turned and shot up from behind Naruto, slamming two fists in Neji's stomach before the first pair threw Neji away.

Neji got to his feet as fast as he could while Naruto deformed two of his chakra arms, leaving him with only his own cased in chakra and a chakra set.

"This is only a minor miscalculation." Neji said, regaining himself. "I will still win."

"That's what you think, Hyuuga." Naruto said before pulling one arm back and thrusting it forwards, the chakra arm formed around it extending forwards. Neji wasn't expecting this but still managed to dodge.

Neji rushed in while the arm was still extending, aiming to strike Naruto and cut off his chakra. Before he could get close though, he had to jump out of the way of another chakra claw launching at him, followed by the remaining two.

Neji twisted out of the way and kept his charge up, his hands already poised to strike. The next thing he knew how ever, was that his legs were bound and what ever was binding his legs was wrapped all the way up to his chest, keeping him from moving. Looking down, he saw that it was a tentacle of chakra coming from out of the dirt.

"Did you think that my arms were the only thing I could make out of my chakra?" Naruto asked as he stepped to the side, allowing everyone to see the chakra 'tail' coming from his lower back and going into the ground, making a hole.

Neji growled before starting to spin with in the 'tail's' grasp. "Kaiten!" He shouted, breaking free of the hold. Looking back towards Naruto, he saw that the blonde was gone. Using the ability of his eyes, he found that Naruto was no where in sight, not even in the trees and there was no sign that he had used an earth jutsu to travel below the ground, only the hole that he had made before with that tail. Again using his eyes, he decided to see how the audience were reacting, to see if they could give some hint to where he was. Every last one of them aside from the Hokage was sporting looks of shock. Then Neji spotted Tenten in the crowd, finally breaking from her own stupor to stand up and shout.

"NEJI! BELOW!" She shouted but too late.

Just as Neji focused his sight to below him to see a massive amount of chakra building up under the ground, he heard a shout. _"CHAKRA MAELSTROM!"_ Naruto's disembodied voice shouted as suddenly the ground below Neji erupted and soon was replaced by huge tentacles of chakra swinging about randomly. They were throwing Neji around easily, slapping him this way and that, throwing him up and down, back and forth and then they started slamming him into other tentacles. One would start swing him one direction and other would come from a different, but opposite direction and slam into him before the second one would faze him through first and repeat the process with another one of the tentacles.

Finally after five minutes the maelstrom stopped and Neji fell to the broken earth. He lay there for a moment, alone in the arena with only Genma who was standing quite a ways away, his mouth hanging open and the toothpick just barely hanging onto his lip. Then from the broken stones a large mass of chakra filtered up and swirled around, condensing and forming into a human shape until finally the human chakra form became Naruto, much like how Gaara had reformed from the sand after the 'shell' Gaara had been hit to the ground.

"I may not be able to see chakra like you or the Uchiha, but when I become it, I can sense it well enough. What is it on your forehead?" Naruto asked seriously, not even mentioning anything about having beaten Neji. It was like he had simply walked up to where Neji was lying around in a random clearing on a summer day(like Shikamaru does).

"… The reason I hate the head family…" Neji grunted out. He felt inclined to tell Naruto about it, starting with struggling to remove his headband, but Naruto raised a hand.

"No need to show me. So it is a method the main house uses to control the branch house?" Naruto asked. Seeing Neji's rather shocked look, Naruto explained. "As chakra, you feel how it flows. The way the chakra in the seal on your head flows, it is designed to harm and eventually kill in great pain when activated. How ever, I'm sure that is not the only thing that makes you hate the main family. Your eyes are more hurt than those of other branch family that I've seen."

"…Yes… When I was five, Hinata-sama being four, there was an… ambassador from Cloud. The same night…, he kidnapped Hinata-sama and Hiashi killed him. Cloud demanded the body of …Hiashi or they would start war with… Konoha. The head family used my father, Hiashi's twin, as a …replacement." Neji said, struggling to stay conscious after the pounding he had taken from the chakra masses that gave him no time to even use a kaiten. "I have… a question.. for you now… Why do you… Care?" He was starting to loose the battle for staying awake now, but he kept struggling to stay conscious.

"Because Hinata's eyes show more hurt than yours. And most of the hurt is caused by the very thing you did to her in your match against each other. She is stronger than she thinks and because she thinks lowly of herself, she limits herself. Ridiculing her only makes her weaker. Giving her encouragement and confidence makes her soar higher than any eagle. Proof of that is the fact that she could keep getting up in your fight." Naruto said. He looked up at the sky. "It feels good to finally have my old mask off. It was getting hard to separate myself from it…" Naruto said to himself, though Neji heard. How ever, before he could ask, he finally lost his internal battle and passed out.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced. To many people's shocks, Naruto gave a humble and deep bow, fully exposing the back of his neck to the unconscious Neji.

"I hope you fly free soon, caged bird." Naruto whispered just loud enough to actually say anything, though no one else heard him. He walked over to the exit and quickly entered, walking up through the stairs there and coming out in the competitors' booth.

After Gaara's match had been postponed and Shikamaru's match got under way, Iruka, along with the genin from Naruto's year came over.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a grin, becoming a blue streak that shot forwards and stopped in front of the chunin teacher.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka said. "I see you improved your blood limit from when I last saw it."

"Yeah, well it was hard to do seeing as I had to not be found while training with it. I'm just glad Old man is letting me use it now." Naruto replied sheepishly. "But he had a point on why I shouldn't get used to using it at first. I mean what if some one finds a way around my manifester ability? I'd be screwed if that happened. Now, instead I'm independent of my manifester powers, so if some one does find a way around them, I'm not screwed over." Naruto said.

"What are you guys talking about? Naruto doesn't have a bloodline." Sakura insisted, thinking she knew her teammates again.

"Of course not. I have a blood limit." Naruto said. His hands twitched as his cheek started to itch. "Dang, by hands are still sore." Naruto said, the pain that went through his hands being searing hot now that he wasn't using large amounts of chakra in that area. Thinking for a moment, he formed a chakra arm and started scratching his cheek with it.

"So that's your blood limit? To use chakra in solid form?" Shino asked.

"Yeah. The best part of it is that nearly everything I do isn't an actual technique, simply an attack I came up with. Maelstrom I came up with not even a week ago." Naruto said, now shifting the chakra arm to rub the back of his head. He tired moving his hands again and winced in pain.

"Why didn't you use that before than? I mean it's almost as impressive as Sasuke-kun's sharingan." Sakura asked.

"Because Hokage-sama told him not to." Iruka said. "For the exact reason Naruto already said, if you were listening." He added with a glare.

Sakura flinched while Kiba howled with laughter. "Ooohh!" Kiba said like he just saw some one get slapped, really hard.

Sakura stomped on his foot, turning the laughing to shouting.

Naruto didn't seem to mind and just sat back to watch the matches. When Shikamaru gave up, Naruto dashed down straight in front of him with a straight streak of blue, much like Iruka had seen his chakra clone use when charging at Mizuki all that time ago.

"Why did you give up?" He asked.

"Che, my chakra level is low. Besides, there is no way I want to fight you _or_ Gaara. I'd not last a moment because both of you control your attacks with your minds from what I saw. Besides, I can't stand against some one that call on energy or attacks from big things." Shikamaru said, lightly smacking Naruto's stomach with the back of his hand, making it look like he was too lazy to lift his hand high enough to smack Naruto's shoulder instead. "My IQ is rather high, higher than Asuma's game/test showed. It was easy enough to figure out, and I respect you for not going all homicidal like Gaara." Shikamaru said.

They walked to the tunnel and headed up the stairs and on their way, the saw Gaara kill two grass nins. Not a pretty sight at all.

They passed him quickly as he went down to wait for Sasuke. "Sasuke doesn't stand a chance against him." Naruto said. "Not if he's even half as bad as I think he is."

"And how bad do you think he is?" Shikamaru asked as they headed for the next flight of stairs that would take them to their booth again.

"The rings around his eyes show a lack of sleep. I think he is insane from constantly being mentally assaulted by his demon when ever he sleeps and some times when he's awake. Likely he will loose control in this match. Especially if he starts really bleeding and not a simple cut like Lee did to him. He's too used to never being harmed…" Naruto evaluated.

"Since when are you so analytical?"

"I always have been, but since you know what I am, tell me, if you had the mind set of the villagers, which would be more of a threat, the current me, or the dead last dobe that got beat up even on D rank missions?"

"Point." Shikamaru said. Finally they got to where the others were still waiting.

"SHIKAMRU!" Ino shouted as she raged towards Shikamaru. "You lazy bum!" She got ready to smack him but suddenly her hand was held firm. Thinking it was some one like Chouji, she whirled around and punched for the gut with her free hand. To her shock she made contact with nothing. Actually looking, she saw that there was a Naruto standing there, holding her wrist and where her hand was supposed to meet gut, there was a gap filled with chakra and her fist. She then noted that it didn't have anything but whites fro eyes. "W-what the hell?"

"My chakra bunshin. They aren't meant for distractions because of their glowing white eyes obviously but they can be both solid and nonsolid as this one is showing right now." Naruto said before the clone faded away.

"Thanks." Shikamaru muttered to Naruto.

"No prob."

"Hey Naruto, you can turn your body into chakra right? I mean you did that earlier to come out of the ground.

"Yes I can."

"If that's the case, what happens when you run out of chakra? Do you just fade?" Chouji asked. Naruto was a little shocked that the plump boy had been so deep thinking about _him_ but answered anyways.

"No, instead of just a flame slowly loosing fuel, think more like a trail of gunpowder. When the spark burns to the keg, what usually happens?"

"One big flash and usually nothing…" Kiba started before he realized where this is going.

"Exactly, when I run out of chakra, my body will go up in a burst of chakra created flames to create more chakra and unless I have time to regenerate my chakra, I'll simply cease to exist when what ever chakra that is made by my body blowing up runs out." Naruto said.

"Scary thought." Most of them said.

"You seem awfully calm about that idea Naruto." Sakura said.

"And? If you actually look at the extent of my chakra stores, it would take some one at least above jounin level to be able to exhaust me before they fall over from exhaustion themselves." Naruto said, closing his eyes in a wide grin to hide them as he continued thinking. _Not like many would really care, I mean you'd likely forget about my death with in five seconds to try and ask Sasuke-bastard out. The price of the demon vessels is acceptance. We have to give up all of ours to we are hated._

"That's very true, seeing as you went five days in the forest of death and still had the energy to bounce off nearly every wall after arriving in the tower." Iruka said with a chuckle.

"Hey! It wasn't every wall in the place. I didn't go into the occupied resting rooms or the female bathroom! I did give Anko a scare when I bounced into the recroom that she was in though." Naruto said with a chuckle himself.

"Again, you're a ball of energy." Iruka stated. Naruto grinned before suddenly he was a ball of chakra, about twice the size of a large basketball. "Stop that!" Iruka shouted as he kicked the blue ball into the wall.

It bounced back and turned into Naruto just before he hit Iruka, tackling the chunin instead.

"Haha Got you!" Naruto said before he stopped, looking towards the arena. "They're here." He stated. Before anyone could ask, a swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the arena and when it cleared, there stood Sasuke and Kakashi. "Told you." He muttered under his breath.

Soon enough the match got underway until the critical part happened. Gaara came from the 'cocoon' as some one cast a genjutsu on nearly everyone else in the stadium. Most of the rookies canceled it on their own, though Naruto didn't even seem fazed by it.

Temari, Kankurou and Baki all appeared by Gaara. "What should we do now? Gaara's loosing control already." Temari said worriedly.

Baki ground his teeth. "…Take Gaara and return to Sunagakure."

"What? Retreat?" Kankurou asked.

"…Yes." Before anything more could be said though, Gaara suddenly formed a large sand claw and swiped Baki and Kankurou away, then did the same to Temari who flew back a ways but didn't slam into the wall like the other two.

"I will kill you, Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara said as half of his face twisted to with sand to make a raccoon face.

He sent out a wave of sand right at Sasuke and Genma. Suddenly a flash of blue streaked into the way and a sphere formed of swirling in different directions obscured the sand's path. When the sand and chakra receded, it revealed Naruto standing there in front of the two other leaf nins, his hands in the same seal he had used before on the night he graduated.

"Genma, Sasuke, both of you get out of the arena. Take the other three guys with you I don't want to find out what would happen if his siblings got killed." Naruto said in a stern tone.

"You! You who controls your chakra like I my sand, I will kill you!" Gaara said as he started gathering sand, giving partial control to Shukaku with in him, which resulted in giving him a demonic voice. **"I will kill you now! And feast on your blood!"**

After hearing that, as well as the voice and power Gaara/Shukaku was putting off, Genma went to his task, though why he was following the orders of a genin, he didn't know, as did Sasuke, though reluctantly.

Soon they were at the closest landing to the arena, which was where the rest of the rookies were. Sasuke and Genma set their cargo/prisoners down and while Genma went off to fight one of the nine Sand/Sound nins, the rookies were ordered to keep out of it.

Down in the arena Gaara now was five times his original size and was fully raccooned. Naruto looked up at the beast and suddenly burst into a large amount of chakra with a basket ball sized sphere of what looked to be crystallized chakra in the middle. The large amount of chakra formed into something that resembled… well a blob.

"_Hey raccoon, you got anything better than that form?"_ Naruto's disembodied voice came from the charka mass. The 'blob' started to change form, and soon was resembling the form of a T-rex, though it was still blobbish.

"**Foolish human! If you're going to play that game, than so will I!" **Gaara/Shukaku shouted. Suddenly the raccoon shifted to the form of a gorilla. When the detail on the raccoon was finished, it had a scarred face. **"Prepare for KONG!"** Gaara/Shukaku shouted as he beat his chest, imitating King Kong. **"No dinosaur can beat Kong!"** He stated proudly, still beating his chest.

Naruto's chakra form slammed into him, head butting his gut. G/S(Gaara/Shukaku is too long to right a lot and it is currently not one or the other in true control so G/S will be the substitute until one of them recedes full control to the other.) grabbed the other large beast around the neck with his arms and swung around to get on its back, soon grabbing the jaws and trying to pry them open.

"**I told you no dino can beat Kong! Haven't you watched the movie?"** G/S asked.

"_Of course, but dinosaurs don't have blaster breath."_ Naruto's voice came from the Rex like figure that G/S Kong was now on. It was than that G/S noticed the back spikes and the shape of the solidified chakra beast's head. Just as the beings back spikes started to glow and the same glow started shining out of the throat, G/S had one thing to say.

"**Oh hell!"**

Right after he said that a beam of energy shot from the creature's mouth, obliterating G/S's fingers. Naruto bucked, throwing the now handles Kong form off of him.

"**No fair! You can't pick Godzilla!"** G/S screamed like a kid, Shukaku showing a little more control at the moment.

Everyone looked on in shock, even those who _had_ been fighting, including the Hokage and Orochimaru. On one side of the arena stood what looked like King Kong from the newest movie only made of sand, his hands already reforming, though he was smaller by about ten feet, while on the other side of the arena was what looked to be a slightly transparent blue Godzilla, also down sized to stand at forty feet.

'Kong' stood up on his hind legs and inhaled, preparing to pound his chest. **"Chakra blanks no jutsu!"** G/S shouted as he started to pound his chest, sending out a fast repetitions of spherical air distortions that 'Godzilla' dodged.

"_And you say I'm being no fair. Kong doesn't have long range roar blast attacks!"_ Naruto shouted back as his back spikes started to glow again. With in five seconds he sent a beam at G/S who dodged by jumping up and getting on top of one of the walls.

G/S jumped down, planning to use a gorilla haymaker on the 'Godzilla'. How ever Naruto countered, spinning and swinging his tail up to slam G/S back and into one of the walls. Coming out of the 360 spin, Naruto rushed forwards, charging his beam attack as he ran, and head butted G/S in the gut to prevent chakra blanks, then followed up by backing up just enough to lunge forwards and bite down on G/S's gorilla chest. The blast fired at point blank punched a hole through the ape's chest and destroyed part of the wall.

"**Fool!"** G/S shouted as he grabbed Godzilla-Naruto around the back of the chest, pinning his arms. Lifting the fictional dinosaur off its hind legs and did a short hop, pile driving Naruto into the ground. **"Take that fool!"** G/S shouted, Shukaku getting more control now.

How ever, his victory was short lived as he noticed the spikes on Godzilla-Naruto were glowing very brightly, almost blindingly.

**_Oh shit!_ **Looking down, he saw that G-N had turned his head up just before hitting, putting his jaw right in the perfect place for Naruto's newest move.

"_Konoha's Most Unholy Kinjutsu Attack: Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire no jutsu!"_ Naruto's voice shouted out just before he fired a beam that was twice as large as any of the others he had fired so far, obliterating G/S's pelvic region. Nearly every guy in that saw this winced greatly and held their groin.

_I am so glad I told Naruto that was a kinjutsu now, or he might teach some one it as a ninjutsu._ Sarutobi said as he too held his groin, just like Orochimaru was.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **G/S started shouting in pain as both large beings began to dissolve. Even though G/S's body was made of sand, he still felt the pain that each body part represented. The same went for Naruto as his Godzilla form dissolved into chakra, swirling around as his body reforming in the middle of it.

Both Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground, Shukaku having fallen unconscious in Gaara's mind as he had a stronger link with the feeling of his sand. While Naruto was sprawled out panting heavily, his chakra returning to his body, Gaara was in the fetal position on his knees, tears coming from his eyes. Slowly, both stood, much to the shock of everyone else. The chakra needed to do all that they had done so far would need an exponentially large amount.

"I…Will…crush…you for…that!" Gaara said, his voice starting out in a higher pitch but dropping back to normal. He started doing hand seals, and the sand around him starting rising up in front of him. "Desert Avalanche no jutsu!" Gaara shouted as he sent the tsunami of sand at Naruto.

Naruto's response was to lift his arms up at his sides, chakra starting to swirl around them at high speed. He slammed his fists together, thumb against thumb, pointing both fists at the wave while being fully stretched out in front of him. "Tempest!" Naruto shouted, a double tornado forming and launching forwards, both overlapping and spinning opposite directions. The spinning cylinder of chakra slammed into the wave and for a moment the two were at an impasse, but than a pulse traveled from Naruto through his double spiraling cylinder of chakra, and soon broke through the wave, though it was so weak now that it did nothing but be a strong swirling wind that ruffled Gaara's hair.

Both glared at each other.

"I won't let my existence be ended!" Gaara shouted, fear creeping into his voice, ever so slightly.

He sent a large spike towards Naruto but it was stopped short as Naruto made the same hand seal he had made before defeating Mizuki and the one he had been holding when he defending Genma and Sasuke, the swirling sphere of chakra forming, the strings spinning in every direction at once and diverting and crushing the attack.

Sixteen chakra clones shot out of the sphere, each one taking up one of sixteen points on the walls, each one preparing a 'tempest' attack.

From the sphere Naruto also blasted, chakra dashing straight at Gaara and with in half a second was behind him, his arms around his chest and making a different seal. This time his hands were held flat, much like fore the bird seal(I think that's the one I'm thinking about), but unlike it, all the eight of the curled fingers were locked with those of the opposite hand, the knuckles gripped by the curl of the fingers on the other hand.

"If you will quite, I will not end your existence. I know what it feels like to think the only way to 'live' is to do a certain thing, be it kill, prank, goof off, or be a complete and utter idiot." Naruto said sternly as he held Gaara, chakra gathering in the seal he was making.

"NO! I will not disappear! I will continue to exist and I will continue to do what I need to do to feel my existence!" Gaara shouted, fear now showing easily on his face as he struggled to break free, too panicked to think to use his sand.

"Then let me show you another way to feel that existence just as I have!" Naruto roared back at the red head he was struggling to hold. He yanked his hands apart, the knuckles crashing together. "Nova!" Small blasts formed from the collision of each knuckle, and these six blasts suddenly caused a much larger one in between the now parted hands. The sphere expanded rapidly, instantly enveloping Naruto and Gaara in a blinding light as it continued to expand.

"TEMPEST!" The sixteen chakra clones shouted, sending their attacks at the growing blast. Each one struck, pushing against it, containing it.

To everyone, time slowed down as the blast fought against the tempests until finally, the blast lost, and popped, sending a large beam of pure energy straight up, high into the sky.

Inside Blast

Gaara lay on the ground. Or what he thought was ground. He couldn't feel anything solid around him. He could sense large amounts of energy and he could sense Naruto standing near him, or he thought he did. Opening his eyes, he sees nothing but white in every direction, except for Naruto. His body feels numb and it won't move. Glancing down with his eyes, one of the only things that he can move, he sees that his shirt is in tatters, revealing the seal that binds Shukaku in his chest.

"My attack, 'nova' is a killing attack. The six blasts created a vacuum in the ambient energy field that is all around us and to fill that, I 'nudged' against your energy with my own, causing it to be pulled into that space. You would be dead now if I hadn't added my own energy to the blast. When the energy met with empty space and the other energy being pulled into that space, it resulted in the large blast that enveloped us. 'Nova' can have enough power to wipe out this stadium, but my chakra clones contained it using 'tempest'. Do you know why?" Naruto asked.

Gaara couldn't answer. The only things in him that moved was his blood, his heart, his lungs, and his eyes. But his eyes told Naruto what he wanted to say.

"I did it because there are people I care for in the arena. It is because they are there that I am so strong. My existence is the same as yours. But to feel and prove it, I don't kill. Instead, I care. I protect. I live for those who care for me. Friends, comrades, it doesn't matter which, as long as they are one of those, I will protect them from dieing of anything aside from old age. I will live for them because it is something that is to do so and it is enjoyable because I can have fun."

Again Gaara's eyes told him what the red head wanted to say.

"No, there you are wrong Gaara. You do have people that care for you. You sister and brother, and your jounin teacher. My ears are very powerful when I want them to be and I heard what they said before you struck all of them away. They were not retreating out of concern for themselves. They were retreating out of concern for you. From what I have seen, it is because of your ease will killing anyone and everyone around you that makes them distance themselves. If you give them a chance and control your bloodlust and thaw your heart, you will find that with time and enough thawing, they will be able to come closer to you and eventually embrace you. But it is truly up to you because when one tries to break something out of its ice, there is a large chance that they will break what they are trying to free." Naruto stated wisely.

Now the whiteness was starting to fade and things started to fade into existence as sound returned to their surroundings. Now Gaara could see that he lay on the ground in the bottom of a crater, Naruto standing next to him, panting heavily and seeming to flux to slightly transparent every few moments.

"You are very powerful Gaara, you do not need to rely on your sand, nor should you. I'm quite in danger of dieing right now." Naruto panted out, finally feeling his exhaustion now that the field of energy wasn't around him. Gaara's eyes showed his 'nod' right before his body finally felt the massive amount of pain that the numbness had been hiding, sending his mind into the land of the asleep.

Naruto pulled a scroll out of his belt satchel and opened it, biting his thumb and wiping blood across it. The scroll became engulfed in blue fire, which everyone else quickly realized was a large amount of chakra instead. Naruto took the chakra in, his body stabilizing before it could run out of more chakra. Promptly there after, Naruto passed out.

Silence reigned supreme. Everyone, even Orochimaru was in shock. Then Sarutobi started chuckling.

"I think I found my Godaime already, Orochimaru. Just as Sand has likely discovered their new Kazekage." He said, still chuckling.

"Shut up you old fool!" Orochimaru shouted as he charged at the Third. When he was close enough he spat out his grass cutter sword, intent on running it through the old man. However, it was stopped short by a blonde genin with his eyes closed.

"You will leave or die, Snake." Naruto said, holding the blade with his hands.

"What? How? You just passed out!" Orochimaru shouted in shock. Both he and Sarutobi and the others on the roof looked to see Naruto was still there on the ground. It was than that they noticed that fifteen of the chakra clones were still there. Finally the Naruto that held Orochimaru sword opened his eyes, revealing a glowing white inside, but nothing else.

"Boss did. We didn't." One of the other clones said as the all landed around Orochimaru and Sarutobi. In the distraction of the fight, the Sound Four had accidentally dropped their barrier, unable to concentrate on anything but the amazing fight that was going on.

One of the Sound Four rushed in, the fat one, intent on crushing the clones. He didn't even make it five steps before a chakra hand latched to his throat and slammed him to the ground, picked him up, and slammed him down into one of the other Sound nins.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" All sixteen clones shouted, not even making hand seals. A large poof appeared and there were over three hundred Naruto, sixteen of them having no irises or retinas.

"Again, you will leave now or die." The clones all said, glaring at Orochimaru. The Sound Four were all be held tightly now, their hands practically crushed to prevent hand seals.

Orochimaru growled. His plan had been completely ruined, and by a lone genin no less!

"Fine, I will let you have this victory for today." Orochimaru said, preparing to vanish.

Before he could though, one of the clones extended its arms, grabbing his arms. Another came from behind forming chakra blades out of its own hands, and amputated the limbs. The one that held the two arms of Orochimaru jumped up, another clone right behind him. The one below punched the bottom of his feet, sending him sky wards even more. At the pinicle, a good four hundred feet in the air, the chakra clone made the same seal as Naruto had for the Nova.

"Chakra Bunshin Soul Nova no jutsu!" The clone shouted before going nova, obliterating Orochimaru's arms.

"What? NO!" Orochimaru shouted as he realized his arm stumps had stopped bleeding, becoming a sickly dead black.

Sarutobi smirked.

"It seems Naruto has learned well from me. Your ambition is dead, idiot student." The Hokage said with a smirk.

Before anything more could be said, Kabuto appeared, looking ready to cry for his master's loss of arms, and quickly took him away.

"Could you tell Naruto to come see me when he wakes up?" Sarutobi said to one of the clones, knowing one of them would.

"Sure, why?"

"Several reasons, but mostly so I can start training him to replace me. Power like that is far too great to let just sit idle. And I hate my paper work." The clones all laughed at this while the ANBU, thoroughly confused, took the Sound Four hostage, and preceded to take them to jail.

With that, the clones all poofed out of existence, except the chakra clones, who simple turned to visible chakra and zipped into Naruto, who looked like he was sleeping, judging by how he was starting to drool and grumble about 'stupid sun always waking me up'.

End

A/N: Like I said, no clue how it actually is, though most will likely think it sucks, and I know Naruto's super strong in this, but it's a one shot and I did it for two main reasons. One was to get the scenarios of chakra manifester Naruto out of my head, and two, to just get action and do the Kong vs Godzilla fight with Gaara as Kong and Naruto as Godzilla, which I got stuck in my head while reading 'Brothers of Sand', though at the time it was fire, not chakra that he used. I don't know if the American Godzilla does have a beam breath or a fire breath type attack, as I haven't actually seen the movie, but I've seen other Godzilla movies and I do know what his attack looks like, at least in the later movies before the American version, like Godzilla 2000. Anyways this was more for the action and the manifester ability and to get it out of my head.


End file.
